


Retribution

by Ka_th_leen



Series: Prompt Series [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Sirius Black, Dirty Talk, Edgeplay, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Teasing, Top Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ka_th_leen/pseuds/Ka_th_leen
Summary: And that's when Sirius knew, he fucked up.(But like in a good way)
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Prompt Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844422
Comments: 8
Kudos: 174





	Retribution

Sirius had been playing with Remus since they left for the pub and Remus was ravenous.

It had started with Sirius sliding closer in their booth until he was plastered against Remus’s side, forcing Remus to loop his arm around his shoulder. Sirius leaned forward and led Remus’s arm down his back until his hand was resting on his hip. Pressing closer, Sirius let his hot breath ghost over Remus’s ear and down his neck. 

“I can’t wait for you to take me home tonight…” Remus held his breath as Sirius’s lips grazed his ear with every word. “Everyone will be jealous, watching you steer me away… wishing they were the one I’m going to kiss… suck… fuck… all night.” 

Remus swallowed hard and tried to calm his erratic heartbeat. His jeans were getting tighter with every word Sirius breathed into his ear and he knew James would make a scene if he came back from the bar and caught them. The Three Broomsticks had never felt so crowded but the graduating class that year was the biggest Hogwarts ever had so he should have expected it. 

"Sirius…" Remus shifted, trying to dislodge his boyfriend's hand from where it was creeping over the bulge in his jeans. "Sirius- what did I say? Before we left, what did I say?"

"You told me to behave…"

"And what are you doing?"

"The exact opposite of that."

Remus hissed as Sirius gripped him through his jeans, grinding the heel of his hand over the head of his cock. 

Two Firewhiskeys landed on the table in front of them. "Sorry to cut this short lads, Lily isn't feeling well so we're going to take off." James didn't even look at them, or wait to hear their half-hearted protests before he was off, pulling Lily, looking suspiciously flustered, behind him.

"Looks like we're off the hook Moony…" Sirius was practically purring as his hand returned to Remus's crotch. "Any ideas you'd like to share with the class?"

Remus clenched his jaw and flat out growled, "Ideas?" His eyes flashed golden and Sirius withdrew his hand like he had been burned, inching ever so slightly away from him. 

"I have a whole list of things i'm going to do to you when we get home. Starting with you, on your knees with those pretty lips wrapped around my cock. I'll pull your hair and make you gag on it, you love that don't you?"

Sirius stared blankly, his mouth hanging open just a little as he nodded in agreement.

"Good. Then we'll move to the bedroom and I'll tie you up and make you watch me come. No touching." Remus was shocked at himself. He usually didn't like talking about his desires but Sirius had been leading by example for a while, waiting for him to crack. He downed one of the drinks from James and continued.

"Then I'll decide if I'll make you wait for it. Tease you to the edge over and over until you scream for me, until you beg me to fuck you. Maybe I will give you what you want… maybe not… but you will listen to every single word I say. If you don’t… then I’ll leave you there, desperate. Does that sound like a plan to you?"

Sirius huffed out the breath he was holding, blinking away the glazed expression he had developed during Remus's speech. He nodded again.

"Wrong, use your words. Beg."

Sirius fell against Remus's chest and buried his face in his neck. "Fuck Remus take me home. Please, please take me home."

Remus puffed up with confidence as he made eye contact with the guy that had been eyeing Sirius all night. "Start thinking about how you're going to make this up to me." Remus winked and apparated.


End file.
